


Stress high when the trust low

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding Bench, Consensual Non-Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Milk man, milk man,” the other, the Joker wannabe, Chanyeol, sings off tune. “Give me your milk.”Jongdae’s carton falls from his lax fingers. The glass shatters, loud in the calm of the dawn light.Baekhyun tsks staring at the mess before looking up at Jongdae with a smile. “Guess we’ll have to go after a different type of milk.”





	Stress high when the trust low

**Author's Note:**

> Join a Discord, HunnieDae said, you'll like it. I ask someone to write me a fic and instead I am bombarded with hc's and end up writing it myself. 
> 
> This was written in three hours and is unbetaed. Read at your own risk. Literally. ** Please heed the tags.**
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's 'Boyfriend' 
> 
> The picture that started this all:  


_

Jongdae knows he should run. But his legs are frozen stiff. He stares with trepidation as the figures get closer. In the dim light of the early morning – when even the sky is confused what time of day it should be – they step out.

Jongdae’s more than familiar with them. They’re famous for their villainy, always on the news, on someone’s lips. Jongdae never thought he’d meet them. Seoul was a huge city, after all.

But here they are. 

“He looks so tasty,” the vampire wannabe, Baekhyun says. He’s absolutely beautiful, even under the cake layer of makeup. His presence is enthralling and Jongdae almost sways towards him as Baekhyun begins to approach him.

“Milk man, milk man,” the other, the Joker wannabe, Chanyeol, sings off tune. “Give me your milk.”

Jongdae’s carton falls from his lax fingers. The glass shatters, loud in the calm of the dawn light.

Baekhyun tsks staring at the mess before looking up at Jongdae with a slow smile. “Guess we’ll have to go after a different type of milk.”

Jongdae can’t even comprehend the words, mind going blank when the barrel of a gun lovingly caresses his forehead down to his cheek. “Give us your milk,” Chanyeol repeats, voice charmingly sweet.

Baekhyun grins, sharp and filthy. His fangs peak over his lips, boyish in charm even as his mismatched eyes are half-lidded with intent.

Jongdae is so distracted he never feels the pinch of the needle coming. He swoons into Chanyeol’s arms. The last thing he sees is a pair of stretched red lips before it all goes black.

_

“N-no,” Jongdae whimpers, head hanging low as he sobs. Behind him Baekhyun just laughs, mean and cruel as he affixes the new dildo to the fuck machine behind Jongdae.

“You got used to the last one, pretty baby. We can’t lose that edge, can we?” Baekhyun croons.

Jongdae cries out as he’s breached, his rim stretched wide. His swollen insides part with reluctance but accept the intrusion all the same.

It’s been hours. Days? Jongdae doesn’t know. Long enough that Jongdae is resigned to his fate. Baekhyun and Chanyeol keep him affixed to the breeding bench most of the time Jongdae is conscious, alternating between teasing his prostate and his cock.

“H-hurts,” Jongdae mewls, as the dildo brushes over and past his oversensitive prostate. It’s only halfway in and he feels so full already, this dildo heavier than the others. It feels like he won’t be able to adjust, that he’ll snap, break as the dildo sinks deeper. It’ll only be for the first few moments, Jongdae knows. Then he’ll be drowning in pleasure all over again.

“Of course, baby,” Chanyeol coos, kneeling into view. He’s naked, cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs. “You make the prettiest sounds when you’re hurting. Turn the dial up, love. His little cock is flagging.”

Jongdae shrieks as Baekhyun immediately does so. The slow, continuous pace changes into something brutal, the fake dildo squelching loudly as the speed picks up, fucking excessive lube and the cum that Chanyeol dumped into him last round right out.

He writhes in his bindings, limbs strapped down tight on the breeding bench. The pace of the fuck machine propels him forward, forces him to bounce on the fake cock.

“No more,” Jongdae pleads, but it falls on deaf ears.

Shamefully, he feels his cock harden. Already the cold sweat of pain is giving way to building heat.

“That’s better!” Baekhyun chirps, bounding around Jongdae to plop beside Chanyeol. “He’s really making us work to get his milk, isn’t he?”

Chanyeol says something but Jongdae can’t hear him, white noise filling his ears as his ass is brutally rammed. The straps around his thighs keep him affixed to this position, bent over and angled for the dildo to get in as deep as possible. His cock swings, pathetically slobbering with precum as his swollen prostate is battered.

“No, no, no,” Jongdae chants, drool escaping his lips as he sobs in pained pleasure. The dildo – it’s so big, so deep, Jongdae can feel it in his stomach, in his throat. He can’t, he’s going to break –

“Should we put the cock sleeve on?”

Jongdae does hear that because Chanyeol has lifted his chin up with the barrel of that awful gun, forcing him to focus. Jongdae whimpers, body clenching in fear. His eyes roll to the back of his head because the friction clenching has caused is too much. He quickly relaxes his ass, lets the dildo in deep, crying continuously.

“He won’t be able to take it,” Baekhyun answers, reaching in between the bars of the breeding bench to run a nail over the tip of Jongdae’s dick, rubbing away the remnants of previous orgasms. “We’ll just have to get it straight from the source.”

Jongdae legs tremble, instinctively trying to clamp together. The force of the fuck machine has Jongdae’s lower body swaying and with Baekhyun’s sharp nail so close to his dick –

Chanyeol laughs, loud and scary. “Straight from the source? He looks like he’s going to piss himself in fear just from your hand. You going to give him your mouth?”

Jongdae tries to shake his head, fear deep and dark at the thought of those fangs near his cock.

“He doesn’t want it!” Chanyeol pouts, offended. “Now you _have_ to do it Baekhyun!”

Jongdae moans in fear as Baekhyun smirks at him, easily getting to his knees and shuffling forward.

He can’t – not with the dildo –

Chanyeol taps his cheek with the barrel of his gun, his face in a permanent fixed grin as he stares at Jongdae with frenzied eyes. His other hand holds his cock. “Fair is fair, pretty thing. I’ll give you some of my milk as reward for all the hard work you’ve put in.”

There is no time to beg, to cry. A hot mouth swallows around him just as Chanyeol prods his cock forward. Jongdae’s fear-addled brain can’t even think of fighting back. He opens his mouth and lets Chanyeol fuck straight down his mouth.

He chokes, the fuck machine brutally pushing him forward onto Chanyeol’s dick before his throat muscles can relax. His throat spasms and Chanyeol moans loudly. Chanyeol presses deeper, pubic bone smashing Jongdae’s nose and cutting off his air supply.

Chanyeol grinds into him, panting at the feeling of Jongdae chocking around him. He draws back to let Jongdae take one quick breath – but it’s useless, the fuck machine propels Jongdae forward, back down Chanyeol’s cock. He sobs in pain as his throat is forced open, all while his prostate is assaulted. He’s overwhelmed, unable to figure out what is happening.

Underneath him, Baekhyun moans. Jongdae shrieks around the mouthful of cock when Baekhyun’s fang scraps across his dick.

It sets Chanyeol off, the vibrations causing him to curse and flex his hips, fucking into Jongdae’s mouth. He abandons his gun, throwing it off the side in favour of grabbing Jongdae’s hair. He pulls it tight, fingers digging in painfully as his hips draw back and snap forward, going deeper than before.

Baekhyun pops off his dick. He whistles. “I can see your dick from here, Yeollie,” Baekhyun says, his sharp nail tracing over Jongdae’s throat, tapping the skin where Chanyeol’s cock stretches.

Jongdae sob’s is muffled and pathetic, lost in between the slick sounds of the fuck machine and Chanyeol’s grunting.

“Perfect mouth, perfect boy, such a perfect bitch,” Chanyeol moans, his pace picking up. “I’m going to cum, I’m gonna blow!”

Jongdae has no choice but to swallow. Most of it goes straight down his throat, emptying into his stomach but some of it rushes up, spilling from the corners of his lips as Chanyeol withdraws back with a moan, his cock pulsing wildly over Jongdae’s tongue as he finishes cumming. He drags it away after a few thrusts over Jongdae’s tongue, forcing Jongdae to taste the sweat, cum and the pure taste of Chanyeol.

Jongdae is already crying, overwhelmed as his throat flutters wildly, unable to catch his breath, all while the fuck machine goes wild behind him. He can’t take it anymore. The fear was enough to distract him temporarily but now it’s all assaulting him at once, his ass contracting wildly around the dildo in pleasure.

“Aww, I wanted him to cum while you were still down his throat,” Baekhyun whines, drawing back glaring at Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol giggles, fuck-drunk. “You can just fuck his face instead, Baek, love.”

Baekhyun’s face lightens up, mismatched eyes practically glowing as Chanyeol’s suggestion sinks in.

Jongdae tries to shake his head, tries to yell ‘no’ but all the comes out is a helpless sob. Baekhyun grabs his hair, quickly taking Chanyeol’s place.

“Do me a favour, sweetheart? Turn up the machine? Our beautiful milk man still hasn’t cum. He must be getting used to it!”

He’s not, he isn’t – he’s exhausted, there is nothing left inside him. But Baekhyun doesn’t care for his spluttered attempts at reason, fingers gently brushing the tears from Jongdae’s eyes. Absolutely pointless since Jongdae’s going to be crying again in a few seconds.

“You’re the most beautiful treasure we ever found, Jongdae,” Baekhyun coos, bending down to press a kiss on to Jongdae’s slack lips, uncaring for the spit and cum smeared across them.

“L-let me go,” Jongdae begs, voice so hoarse the words almost don’t register.

Chanyeol’s there this time, hand tracing Jongdae’s naked, sweaty back fondly. “Now why would we do that, beautiful? You just need another orgasm, we’ll get you into the right mood, sweetheart.”

Jongdae frantically tosses his head back and forth, but it’s pointless, Chanyeol has already moved behind him.

Baekhyun makes a disapproving sound. “Why are you still saying nonsense like that, baby?”

Jongdae trembles, hating the dangerous tone in Baekhyun’s mouth that is at odds with the way he pets Jongdae’s hair.

It’s impossible for Jongdae to answer – not that he could – Chanyeol taking the opportunity to set the fuck machine up to max.

Jongdae’s cry is shrill, the sound of the motors nearly drowning him out as they kickstart to another gear. His hips are slammed into the padding of the bench and his face lurches right into Baekhyun’s crotch.

“There we go! That’s the eagerness I was looking for. Don’t you worry, baby, I’ll give you what you want!”

Jongdae gags as Baekhyun immediately thrusts into his mouth, one finger stretching Jongdae’s lips and cheeks far apart, showcasing the dirty slide in obscenely.

Baekhyun moans, his cock easily sinking in deep. The back of Jongdae’s throat protests but it doesn’t matter, Baekhyun breaches inside easily, aided by the forceful rocking of the fuck machine. He snaps his hips forward, once, twice, before withdrawing back until he’s just in Jongdae’s mouth.

Unlike Chanyeol, Baekhyun isn’t thrusting, making sure Jongdae is aware of the fullness Baekhyun’s cock brings. He can’t help but instinctively suck, the salvia pooling in his mouth and running down his face forcing him to do so unless he wants to choke on the fluids in his mouth.

It also forces all of Jongdae’s attention inwards. There is no escaping the ruthless pounding of the machine. He’s stuck in place, forced to take and take, house the dildo inside him until he’s milked just as his captors want.

He can’t help it. His abs contract, hips minutely bucking back into the too good feeling. It’s amazing, his hazy mind slowly focusing solely on the onslaught of pleasure. The friction, the pressure of the heavy cock inside him is inescapable. It keeps rubbing inside him, torturing Jongdae as it fucks him like it intends to breed him.

He can’t stop it -

With a muffled moan, Jongdae cums, cock swelling and spluttering what little cum his balls hold. It goes on and on, the pleasure of the dildo fucking him through the contractions of his orgasm, his cock refusing to go down because the signals of pleasure just continue on.

“Oh no!” Chanyeol exclaims, the sound distant through the white noise of pleasure and the dirty, filthy sounds of Baekhyun fucking into his mouth. “We didn’t set the jar down! All that cum, wasted!”

“Don’t worry, Chanyeollie! We’ll get our pretty bitch to give us more!” Baekhyun chirps, far too controlled.

Jongdae whimpers at the proclamation, snivelling as the pleasure of orgasm abates and the painful overstimulation takes his place. He begins to cry anew, tugging at his restraints and trying to get away.

“Oh yes, baby, just like that,” Baekhyun moans, voice low and husky as he starts to fuck Jongdae’s mouth. “Gimme those pretty sounds. It’s so good, you’re so good, so perfect!”

The machine isn’t stopped. It’s hammering away inside Jongdae. Jongdae can’t get away. He can’t even squirm to lessen the pressure on his prostate. He can’t –

“Baekhyunnie, look! His tiny cock won’t go down! He can cum again!” Chanyeol says excitedly.

“Can you?” Baekhyun pants, voice struck with pleasure as he looks down at Jongdae fondly. “Can you do that for us, sweetheart? Chanyeol will get it this time for sure. We won’t let it go to waste.”

Jongdae sobs, muffled and pathetic around Baekhyun’s dick. It’s not like he can protest, it’s not like he can get away.

Chanyeol’s already on his knees, tongue lapping at Jongdae’s cock with kitten licks.

“Wrap your lips around our pretty baby, Yeollie,” Baekhyun coos darkly, order panted out but heavy with control. Jongdae shudders, cock helplessly twitching as Chanyeol’s hot breath fans across him. With every thrust forward of the dildo, Jongdae’s cock brushes against Chanyeol’s lips. It’s driving him crazy, his mind blanking.

“There we go,” Baekhyun says, hand petting Jongdae’s head as his other drifts to the back of Jongdae’s skull, feeding his cock in as deep as it will go until Jongdae’s nose is flush with Baekhyun’s pelvis. “I’m going to stay right here baby, I wanna feel you cum around me.”

Jongdae can barely breath, his chest aching as he tries to draw breath. He can only smell Baekhyun’s heavy scent, the musk of it making Jongdae’s gut curl in terrible fear and anger – and worst of all, arousal.

Chanyeol wraps his lips around Jongdae just as Jongdae feels the first contractions of orgasm overtake him. The fuck machine is ruthless as it rams him through his orgasm too fast, too soon. Jongdae’s vision whites as his ass writhes around the dildo, Chanyeol swallowing around him, making sure his dick is properly milked.

Baekhyun is moaning above him, and again, it’s pure instinct for Jongdae to swallow, taking Baekhyun’s cum.

Baekhyun withdraws faster than Chanyeol, hand pumping his cock furiously as he paints Jongdae’s face with the remaining spurts of cum.

Mouth free, Jongdae wails as the fuck machine continues.

“Can’t – I can’t – Baek – Chan – please, _please!_” Jongdae shrieks, frantically trying to buck but he has no energy, he’s practically limp over the bench.

“One more,” Chanyeol growls, hand pumping Jongdae’s half hard cock.

Jongdae screams, trying to protest but Baekhyun is there, hands cupping Jongdae’s cheeks and peppering kisses on his face. “One more,” Baekhyun echoes.

It’s not an orgasm, it can’t be called that – Jongdae sobbing, begging incoherently as he struggles in his bindings, his muscles seizing up and drudging up the last pathetic spurts of cum out.

Baekhyun is cooing praise at him, Chanyeol petting him softly, but it all feels far away. This time, when Jongdae blacks out, it’s to the sight of Baekhyun’s adoring eyes and the feeling of a thick dick pounding away inside him.

_

When he wakes up, he’s warm. He tries to kick the blanket off of him, but he ends up groaning instead, soreness instantly assaulting him.

“You’re finally awake!” Chanyeol’s grinning face comes into view, face washed of all make up. “I thought you were going to be out until tomorrow.”

Jongdae hates the sight of that perky grin, too much teeth for the level of pain Jongdae’s in now. “Time?” he rasps, voice nearly inaudible.

“Almost midnight,” Chanyeol tells him, helping Jongdae sit up and giving him a glass of water and two pain reliver tablets. “You were out for almost four hours. I’ll heat up some leftovers and then you can sleep again.”

Jongdae nods, leaning into Chanyeol’s warmth. “Baek?” Jongdae asks.

“He’s cleaning up the playroom. We crashed after you,” Chanyeol tells him, withdrawing from the bed and tucking Jongdae in firmly even though Jongdae’s too warm. “I’ll tell him you’re awake.”

Jongdae watches Chanyeol retreat from the room, eyes already falling half-lidded as exhaustion tugs at him. Four hours of sleep was nothing compared to the near all day play they’ve been participating in.

Baekhyun enters into view flopping into bed with an enamoured smile. He’s immediately peppering kisses all over Jongdae’s face. “There’s my cute milk man!”

Jongdae groans, hand coming out of his blanket burrito and trying to slap Baekhyun. Baekhyun captures it easily, bringing it to his lips with a grin. His contacts are out and his make up is gone, but his nails are still filed sharp. Jongdae shudders, a very brief wave of heat flaring in his stomach. He ignores it completely.

Chanyeol comes back in with a steaming bowl. “I brought some soup, your throat is probably to sore for much else.”

Jongdae doesn’t help Baekhyun or Chanyeol as they manhandle him up, propping him against Chanyeol’s chest as Baekhyun spoon feeds him. “Man, I thought for sure you were going to use your safe word at the end,” Baekhyun comments, casually wiping a stray drop of the broth that slips from Jongdae’s swollen lips.

Jongdae doesn’t feel like saying much so he arches a challenging eyebrow. It’ll take a lot more than that to make him use his safe word. Never mind that it was on the tip of his tongue by the last orgasm, one he doesn’t even remember.

Chanyeol laughs, his chest vibrating pleasantly behind Jongdae’s back. “Jongdae’s telling us we need to go harder.”

Baekhyun leers at Jongdae. “We can do that. I’ve been wanting to try out that cock cage.”

Chanyeol bounces eagerly. “With the fuck machine? Oh the attachment with the artificial semen will be here next week, we can make him our breeding bitch!”

Jongdae hisses at them both. “My ass is off the table until next _month_,” Jongdae rasps.

They pout at him simultaneously.

“But - ” Baekhyun starts, but Jongdae cuts him off.

“No,” he says sternly. “We did your rape fantasy role play and last week we did Chanyeol’s suspension play. It’s my turn.”

That gets them both to shift gears, eagerness overtaking them. “But only after our next heist,” Jongdae clarifies.

They both groan, flopping over like oversized puppies.

“That’s going to take _forever_. That stupid Xiumin’s getting better at tracking us! I swear it’s because he’s obsessed with you,” Chanyeol whines.

Jongdae’s grin is predatory when he says, “So about what I wanted for my turn…”

_  
  


End


End file.
